


Insieme

by svajoti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Feelings, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Nostalgia, Romance, Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svajoti/pseuds/svajoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Toris sa che non è buon costume ascoltare i discorsi altrui di nascosto, ma i suoi muscoli si fermano naturalmente nel momento in cui un ansito si dirama dal muro in cui incastrata sta l’entrata della sala e Lituania, allarmato e materno Lituania, immediatamente si insabbia di fronte all’anta e tremante stende una mano – “Forse non sta bene” si dice."<br/>[LietPol]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insieme

I corridoi sono oramai bui, immersi nella neonata oscurità, e intricati – minacciosi, con i ritratti di Nicola II e di Stalin e le ombre sui muri – nel momento in cui Lituania – finalmente – si allontana con un suono lamentoso dai documenti sullo scrittoio, infilando le mani ammosciate dal sonno nella striscia fra collo e camicia e sentendo distintamente i muscoli annodati – le ore chinato su cumuli di fascicoli non erano certamente un toccasana alla sua schiena massacrata e ai dorsali sfibrati – e i ciuffi castani elusi dal codino fra le dita: la scranna scricchiola fastidiosamente nel momento in cui si tira su e si stiracchia con un ultimo mormorio, sbirciando la carneficina di incartamenti maturata dalla stessa mattina e dandosi una manata di stima sulla nuca – “Per fortuna sono in forma nonostante l’età.”  
Dando un’ultima, sommaria sistemata al dannoso disordine sullo scrittoio – su cui abbandonati risiedono note di sua mano e materiale con il timbro dell’URSS da lui firmato – Toris diminuisce la luminosità dell’abat-jour fino a annullarla del tutto e tentando di fare il minimo rumore – una ramanzina di Ivan è l’ultimo suo desiderio all’una del mattino – si richiude dietro l’uscio, incamminandosi nell’isba conosciuta oramai a memoria che da una manciata di dì – due o tre – fa da momentanea tana a Polonia e i suoi ministri venuti in Russia con un trattato in mano e alcuni dilemmi burocratici da chiarire.  
Polonia – era stato Lituania a introdurlo nella dimora, sostenuto dai fratelli e dal trio formato da un’infastidita Bielorussia, una materna Ucraina e un infantile Russia – era entrato con alcuni membri del Parlamento tallonati alla schiena e la smorfia di chi, nonostante il termine della sua era di dominio incontrastato sull’Oriente, si sente scusato dallo scrutare dall’alto in basso colui che detiene il titolo di Madre Russia – o che si ostina a farsi nominare così. Feliks, mantello fucsia e tutto ordini, non si era trattenuto dal fare una critica a Estonia e Lettonia nel millimetrico istante in cui si era sfilato il foulard e l’aveva messo in mano a un camerale con la sfortunata mansione di omino da abiti – “Quelle uniformi sono orribili!” – e a lanciare una frecciatina a Natalia – ben contenta di ribattere al tono di sfida con una scintilla omicida nelle iridi.  
E Lituania, nobile e timido Lituania, si era sentito vicino all’autocombustione nel momento in cui, incontrati i suoi occhi, Feliks si era illuminato in uno dei suoi immancabili sorrisi, malandrini, curiosi, bellissimi – al ricordo Toris sente la nuca infiammarsi mentre si incammina nel labirinto di cunicoli, la mente unicamente mirata a una sana e meritata dormita mentre, ineluttabilmente, si defila dal nido di clausura transitando a fianco dell’uscio della camera di Polonia.  
Toris sa che non è buon costume ascoltare i discorsi altrui di nascosto, ma i suoi muscoli si fermano naturalmente nel momento in cui un ansito si dirama dal muro in cui incastrata sta l’entrata della sala e Lituania, allarmato e materno Lituania, immediatamente si insabbia di fronte all’anta e tremante stende una mano – “Forse non sta bene” si dice.  
Un secondo ansito ostruisce l’allarmato flusso di elucubrazioni mentali e la mano stessa, il cui inoltrarsi si tronca sul momento, non molto lontana dalla meta, e Lituania sente distintamente un’innaturale arsura manifestarsi inclemente nella bocca e le budella bollenti arrotolarsi, una morsa fumante sulla nuca e una stretta altrettanto caldissima lì, nell’area in cui la camicia si infila nella cintura: e il ricordo del matrimonio con Polonia consumato in uno, due, tre, cento dì lo centra come un calcio sui denti, mentre i mormorii di Feliks assumono una sfumatura oramai inconfondibile alle sue antenne e a Lituania sembra di sentire in lontananza lo scricchiolio metallico del talamo di entrambi nella dimora del Re dell’Est e l’aroma intenso di sudore e di seme sulle labbra e nelle fauci, di annusare e di saturare le narici dolenti dell’odore buono di Polska, di asfissiare in abbracci infiniti – con le dita a cucire seducenti cicatrici sulla schiena e i baci, a risanare ferite tamburellanti e tracannare lamenti di catarsi – e di morire, così banalmente, durante il coito.  
Quasi Lituania non si rende conto della mano che autonomamente cambia drastica il suo fine e dall’uscio si trasferisce alla fibbia linda della cintura, su cui le dita tentennano un attimo e si chiudono indecise sul tessuto. Toris esala un ansito febbricitante nel momento in cui la conca della mancina racchiude una discutibile tumefazione e inevitabilmente si insulta, coartando una blanda maledizione dietro la chiostra dei denti che si serrano sul suo labbro inferiore: un malato mentale, mentre ascolta il consorte della sua era di massimo calibro fare sesso con uno sconosciuto che non è lui, e come l’arma di un cecchino l’acido sentimento di acredine e rammarico e malinconia lo crivella al busto, inducendolo ad aumentare la stretta intorno alla stoffa e a chinare il viso rossastro – la tenda celata dalla mano lo fa sentire tremendamente male, scorretto nei confronti dell’uomo che ama nonostante l’insormontabile ostacolo della costrizione in terra russa, e chiude gli occhi, strizzandoli finché alcune lucciole bianche non macchiano il buio.  
L’ennesimo insulto urlato mentalmente a sé stesso viene sollecito interrotto da un lamento sciancato dal desiderio in cui Toris riconosce il suo nome, un “Liet!” che Lituania ha studiato in tutte le tonalità esistenti – dalla felicità, al fastidio, all’erotismo, in cui le sillabe sono imbrodolate di beatitudine, con il climax così nitido tra le orme dei morsi sull’interno coscia e i sussulti continui dei sartorii attorno alla sua vita – e che annulla il rimorso di masturbarsi con slancio, con la fronte sudata contro l’intonaco del muro e una mano contro le labbra così da abortire i suoni che si fanno rumorosi – rumorosi e indecenti come i ritornelli umidi e cantilenanti di Feliks. Sono mesi, anni, che Lituania e Polonia sono costretti dalla storia a rimanere lontani l’uno dall’altro: è rassicurante – riflettono entrambi, Toris rabbrividendo al contatto con la macchia madida sul cavallo dell’uniforme e Feliks continuando freneticamente a muovere le dita sull’erezione nuda, steso su un letto in terra straniera con le cosce schiuse e la mente al suo alleato di Krewo di cui oramai sente distintamente le invettive dal corridoio – osservare come, trascorsi secoli dal loro matrimonio, riescano, anche con il distacco, ad arrivare al Nirvana nello stesso momento, sibilando o strillando il nome dell’altro nell’illusione di riuscire, in un futuro, a scavarsi di nuovo nell’anima mentre insieme si lasciano investire insieme da un’intossicante ondata di calore.


End file.
